


The Shattering AU - That's politics (OLD, UNFINISHED VERSION)

by TooManyJays



Series: The Shattering. An Undertale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone loves Politics Bear right?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its a story about a bear and politcs, Old version, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyJays/pseuds/TooManyJays
Summary: In the poor town of Snowdin, there lives a bear more unfortunate than the rest. His story is a tragic one, one of rising fame and tragic downfall.His name is Ferdinand, more commonly known as Politics Bear, and all he wanted to do was become a mayor.UPDATE: This story is being remade from scratch.





	1. A prologue of sorts

In the poor, impoverished town of Snowdin, every single inhabitant has lost at least one thing or another in the last few years. Sometimes, it’s only something like their jobs and/or home, but what is, unfortunately, most common is not for a civilian to have lost something, but rather someone. That someone could be anyone ranging from mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, cousins, lovers and so forth.

But while most of the inhabitants have one or two ways to recover from it, be it therapy or a support from a loving family, there is one civilian in this destitute town whose loss has made him more unfortunate than the rest. Everyone in town has heard of him, as he was once a big sensation, but now many of the civilians are only thankful for him when they are able to use him as a reminder whenever something bad happens in their life, for whatever loss or hardship they may endure, it could always be a lot worse. The monster in question is an old bear named Ferdinand, sometimes called the Politics Bear, and a few years ago, a terrible tragedy happened which made him lose everything dear to him except for his own life, although sometimes in his drunken stupor he wishes out loud he had the courage to make himself lose that as well.

Should you for any discernible reason want to visit Snowdin, you will most likely meet him if you stop for a snack or companionship at Grillby’s, the only bar and restaurant in town, and one of the few businesses still left standing. Here is where many civilian meet and greet, and chat and drink to old days, where life in the town was wholesome and optimistic. Ferdinand practically lives in there these days, with his real “home” being nothing more than a dirty mattress and makeshift tent that can be found on the side of the building. You will instantly recognize him when you see a malnourished brown bear, with tattered orange jacket and dirty unkempt fur filled with flies and other insects of various nature. If that’s not enough of a guide, then you can sometimes find him by the counter, wasting his precious beggar money on cheap food and alcohol to perpetuate his constant cycle of seemingly unending depression.

This is the life of someone who had once so much hope, but now just stumbles through the remainder of his life with no caution, soul or any discernible direction.

As much as it’s hard to imagine these days, his life wasn't always like this, but then again, most monsters in the underground aren’t born on the streets or come out the womb or egg in such a sad state in the first place. In fact, just a few years ago there was a short period in time where he was ironically enough perhaps the most fortunate monster in town. Back then he was almost like a completely different monster, someone you would never guess would become a cynical drunk that sleeps in the streets. In those days he was usually well fed, very clean and hygienic, and had a big heart.

He was also famous in town then, but not in a bad way like today, but because he had come up with an idea that could make things better. It was just was a simple idea, a plan you can call, but it was enough to bring hope and joy to the citizens of Snowdin. Ferdinand put his utmost effort in making it come into fruition, and almost everyone in town tried their hardest to support it, not just for his sake but theirs as well. But as fate would have it, this idea is also what eventually led to his downfall, and today monsters look back on that hopeful idea as being just that, an idea, a rose coloured dream which they now realize will most likely never come into fruition.

Almost everyone in town has heard of his sad story, as most of them were there to witness it. Of his rise and fall, of him bringing hope to a town that desperately needed some, only to sadly end with everything being taken away from him in an instant.

As for what this brilliant idea was? Well, it was not much really. Just that it Ferdinand realized that what the town perhaps needed was _a certain mayor of sorts_ …


	2. This story is starting over.

Hey, so this isn't a new chapter unfortunately for you my two or three readers of this fic. I am just letting you know that I am kind of rebooting this short "prequel" story sometimes in late June, early July.

I am not changing much about the first chapter, but it has been so long since I last wrote anything for it and have changed so many ideas for it so I am basically just starting over with it.

In meantime, there is still the main story which I have written a lot of so far and it's still being updated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a surprise. For me and possibly me readers as well. Most of those who were anticipating the big story I have been alluding to are probably very disappointed and going like "Hey what the fack is this? Where the fack is Sans? Where the fack is Frisk? Why the fack are you doing politics bear? No one cares about a story about a bear doing politics so why the fack are you doing this?"
> 
> Well to answer that question you kind totally real gentlemen, I am afraid to say that I don't entirely know either. But if I had to say something then it is that I just don't have time to begin the big story. I am deep into tests in school so instead, I just decided to write something short to keep the remaining readers here. So here is "That's politics" (couldn't find a better title so if anyone can give me any ideas I will be in your gratitude). This is just a tiny backstory for a minor character who most likely won't have that big a role in the main story. As you can probably guess from the first "chapter" and summary, this won't be a happy story, or it won't end that way at least.  
> This story takes place about a few years before Sans arrives in town, and so this is essentially a prequel of sorts. But since this is just a minor story you can just skip it and you most likely won't miss much. Another thing is that while I may have an outline and characters ready for this fic, I am honestly just making much of it as I go along, but I will also try to preserve some consistency if that makes you worried.
> 
> As for those who were expecting the first chapter of the main story, I am sorry but you will maybe have to wait a couple of weeks for it at least, or more as I am not entirely sure when I might start it. It might come later this month, it might come in January or even February who knows. I just hope you stick around until then but for now, just enjoy this short story and the next chapter will most likely come next week.
> 
> UPDATE: So bad news to my 2 or 3 readers, but I am putting this short story on hold for a while because I'm busy and I kind of ran out of ideas for the first chapter. I also want to focus more on the main story now so this will just be like a companion piece I will write alongside.


End file.
